3 amigos
by kh930196
Summary: Una historia de tres amigos
1. 3amigos

1 / 7

Prólogo:

Esta Historia comienza en un mundo donde los héroes son reales pero hay algo que lo diferencia de otros mundos…

Atención a todas la unidades, se han registrado varios asesinatos en un edificio de oficinistas en Tokio y por lo que han dicho los testigos esto es un ataque de Ghouls…

-¿Cuanto es 1000-7?

-Por favor no me mates, tengo una hija pequeña la cual aun tengo que cui… ¡Agg! .

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquel pobre hombre el cual murió de una forma muy dolorosa pues en la escena se podía observar como un hombre lo había atravesado en el estómago mientras que con su otra mano lo tomaba del cuello para después comenzar a jalar asta que le arrancó la cabeza y justo después comenzó a devorarlo.

-Ahh que asco, este tipo tiene un mal sabor, pero no puedo decirle que no a una comida. Fue lo que dijo para después seguir comiendo las viseras del cuerpo del decapitado hombre.

Mientras que a sus espaldas se podían observar varios cuerpos, algunos de estos eran de civiles mientras otros eran de héroes los cuales estaban desmembrados o simplemente con agujeros en el cuerpo. Y entre esa pila de cadáveres se encontraba uno el cual estaba en las últimas.

-Maldición… desearía poder hacer algo… para detener a este monstruo.

Dijo susurrando aquel moribundo héroe pero de un momento a otro la sala se cubrió de un color rojo brillante para segundos después del piso a un lado del héroe salir una persona de cabellos dorados como el sol.

El ghoul al ver este suceso dejó de comer a la persona y así decidió acercarse para ver que sucedía.

* * *

2 / 7

-Por favor acaba con ese monstruo. Si lo haces… te daré lo que sea.- Dijo para después morir por el perdida de sangre.

-Quien se supone que eres y en qué momento apareciste- Pregunto el ghoul con cierta curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Invocar a un demonio de clase alta para una tarea tan fácil… ah que desperdicio. Fue lo que dijo el demonio para después estirar uno de sus brazos y así formarse un círculo mágico del cual salió una gran llamarada de fuego la cual atacó sin previo aviso al ghoul el cual alcanzó a esquivar al último segundo.

-Parece que eres alguien poderoso.- Fue lo que dijo para después materializar su Kagune el cual tenía 4 tentáculos y con forma de cristales de los cuales uno sobresalía el otro.

Para así lanzarse a atacar al demonio…

Este es un mundo el cual es habitado por personas sobre humanas, Ghouls monstruos que devoran humanos, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos.

Prácticamente en este mundo jamás se perdió contacto con las deidades además de existir demás razas y mitologías las cuales coexisten con los humanos y ghouls pero estos no saben de la existencia de los seres mitológico los cuales viven a escondidas de estos.

Una cosa que ase especial a lo ghouls es que ellos no tiene "singularidad" la cual hace que las personas comunes y corrientes tengan poderes que cualquiera pudiera imaginar pero esto depende en que familia haigas nacido pues estas "singularidades" son hereditarias de cada familia.

Y aquí es donde comienza la historia. En un mundo donde existen varias razas 3 sin saberlo formarán una gran amistad. Estos son…

Kazuo Himura: un humano con singularidad el cual se volvió un villano por destinos de la vida.

Kevin Kyouya: Un ghoul el cual aprendió a vivir sin depender de carne humana aunque aún la consume.

Etsu Bael: Un demonio el cual vive en la tierra a petición que le hizo a sus padres los cuales aceptaron así dejándolo como uno de los líderes de la ciudad pero teniendo una infancia como cualquier niño normal.

* * *

3 / 7

Esta es la historia de como estos 3 amigos cambiaron al Mundo, aquellos que se volvieron los más grandes de su propia sociedad, está es su historia.

Cómo en cualquier historia todo tiene un inicio y está no es la excepción.

Esto comienza con un pequeño niño solo el cual está sentado un columpio abandonado en medio de un parque, este niño es el pequeño Kazuo el cual tenía 5 años de edad en ese monto.

Su soledad se debía a lo crueles que pueden ser los niños por cosas tan simples. En su caso fue su singularidad, el poder emanar rayos de tu cuerpo no parece ser suficiente para impresionarlos y por cosas tan simple como esas pueden arruinarle la vida a cualquiera incluso a un niño.

Mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos dos chicos se fueron acercando poco a poco asta estar a un lado de él.

-¿Disculpa podemos usar el columpio libre?- Hablo uno de los niños así sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ehh, los siento mucho no volveré a molestarlos- fue lo que dijo para después pararse e irse lentamente del lugar pero antes de siquiera dar 2 pasos el otro el mismo chico lo detuvo.

-No nos estas molestando, pero ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? -Dijo así dejando al pequeño Kazuo sin palabras pues siempre había estado solo, nunca lo habían invitado a jugar así que después de digerir las palabras aceptó felizmente.

-Soy Kazuo un gusto-

-Yo soy Etsu-

-Y yo Kevin-

Así los 3 comenzando a jugar asta que el día terminó y todos regresaron a sus hogares.

Kazuo al llegar a casa fue corriendo a hablar con su mamá y contarle todo lo que ocurrió ese día lo cual fue escuchado por su madre y así ella con una bella sonrisa decirle -Me alegro que al fin tengas- y así al día siguiente después de la escuela regreso al parque donde los volvió a ver y así volvieron a jugar.

* * *

4 / 7

Esos niños, sus amigos, fueron lo que lo sacaron de la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba cayendo cada día pues en su escuela nada había cambiado pero para no preocupar a sus nuevos amigos y a su madre decidió callarlo y no decir nada.

Así pasó el tiempo en el cual siguió reuniéndose con ellos casa día después de la escuela. El que estuvieran en escuelas separadas no importaba que dejaran de verse y así pasaron rápidamente 5 años.

En estos 5 años los niños siguieron con su amistad así volviéndose casi como hermanos.

Pero cierto día sucedió algo el cual marcaría a los niños de cierta forma pues Kazuo se terminó mudando.

Los niños al inicio se pusieron tristes después de su partida pero siguieron con sus vidas.

Una nueva ciudad, nueva vida, supongo que todo mejorará.- Fue lo que dijo Kazuo aún pensando en sus amigos pues antes de irse hicieron la promesa que seguirán volviéndose fuertes asta que el día en el que se encontrarán.

Todo iba bien para Kazuo o al menos así duró asta que entró a la escuela donde todo se repitió. En el tiempo en el que estuvo con sus amigos ellos le ayudaron con su singularidad y así aprendió a controlarlo mejor pero eso no sirvió para cambiar las cosas pues las burlas y acoso por parte de sus compañero volvió.

Su vida se volvió dura pero aun con las burlas y acoso decidió seguir adelante por la promesa que hizo y así siguió entrenando para volverse un héroe el cual salvará a sus amigos y a la apersona que estén sufriendo como el.

Todo estaba mejorando poco a poco y su sueño estaba más vivo que nunca pero todo cambió un día.

El se encontraba en un centro comercial junto con su madre comprando varias cosas que necesitaban pero de un segundo a otro una batalla entre un héroe que podía controlar la tierra a voluntad y un villano que podía usar ondas sónicas comenzó.

Todo fue tan rápido para todos que en menos de un minuto muchas personas quedaron atrapadas entre el fuego cruzado y Kasuo junto con su madre no fueron la excepción.

* * *

5 / 7

Todo era un caos, explosiones por todos lados y los daños no se hicieron esperar. Toda la estructura empezó a dañarse asta que en cierto punto de la pelea con la conminó.

-Aquí termina tu reino de maldad, es tu fin villano.- fueron las palabras del héroe el cual en una medida desesperada por atrapar al tipo hizo caer el techo sin preocuparse por los civiles.

-Espera idiota que estas haciendo.- Fueron las palabras del villano el cual en un acto el cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, en un acto de bondad el villano utilizó sus ondas sónicas para destruir los pedazos de escombro que caía del techo así salvando a varios civiles pero el héroe en un acto estúpido en vez a salvar a los testigos decidió lanzarse contra el villano el cual detenía el techo con su poder pues este estaba a punto de colapsar así dejando que este callera en las personas así matando a una gran cantidad.

Entre esas víctimas estaba la madre de Kazuo, el lo vio todo y le hizo cambiar su visión del mundo y decidió que si no fuera por los héroes su madre aún, su razón por la cual aún no caía en la oscuridad, seguiría viva.

Tiempo después el héroe fue felicitado por sus logros, ignorando a todas las víctimas y lo único que hizo fue incrementar su odio por los héroes.

Cada día que pasaba su odio incrementaba y así fue como en un acto de venganza decidió que se volvería un villano el cual acabaría con todos los héroes pues estos le arruinaron la vida…

El tiempo pasó y mientras Kazuo se volvía uno de los Villanos más poderosos en todo Tokio sucedían otras cosas en su ciudad natal Khuo.

/Tiempo actual en un edificio en Khuo/

-Ma.. Maldito—fueron las palabras de un villano el cual acababa de ser atravesado por varios tentáculos en el pecho y el abdomen para después de un rápido movimiento retirarlos y el caer al suelo.

-De ténganlo -fue el grito de otro villano el cual murió segundos después.

-Nos ataca un ghoul- fue otro grito que se escucho para después ser sofocado.

* * *

6 / 7

-Maldición- fueron las palabras de un villano con el cuerpo de un de un rinoceronte el cual se abalanzo contra el sujeto que los atacaba y así soltó un golpe el cual sería esquivando muy fácilmente.

-Tengo hambre así que por favor mueran- fueron las palabras del ghoul el cual lanzó al tipo contra una pared para después salir de las sombras y así poderse ver quién es.

-Es el Ghoul de un ojo, no podemos contra el corran- esas y otras más eran las palabras que se escuchaban.

Aquel ghoul no era nadie más que Kevin el cual estaba atacando a un grupo de criminales los cuales se aliaron con varios Villanos.

Aquel hombre rinoceronte salió de la pared y así corrió asta acercarse con la intención de golpear a Kevin en el rostro pero este esquivaría el golpe sin problemas. Y sin pensarlo un segundo saco su Kagune el cual tenía cuatro tentáculos de color negro y de un solo movimiento atravesó el estómago del villano.

-Im…posible, se supone que mi piel es más dura que el acero—Fueron las últimas palabras del villano pues después de un rápido movimiento retiro los tentáculos así saliendo viseras y órganos internos los cuales ahora eran visibles a simple vista así dejando un horrible paisaje.

-Como te atreves maldito—dijo el líder de los villanos el cual llegó en el momento justo.

-Es el jefe-

-Estamos salvados- esos y más eran los diálogos de los que aún seguían vivos.

El líder sin perder tiempo activo su singularidad la cual hacía que los brazos del hombre crecieran de gran manera para después lanzarse a golpear a Kevin el cual esquivo los golpes con dificultad pero sin dejar pasar la oportunidad contrataco con uno de sus tentáculos pero fue detenido en el último segundo por el hombre.

* * *

7 / 7

Utilizando los otros tentáculos que tenía libres y sin perder tiempo atacó al villano al cual intentó atravesar en el abdomen pero antes de siquiera lograrlo el hombre lo golpeó en el estómago con su mano libre así lanzándolo a volar asta chocar la pared.

-Este será tu fin.- Fueron las palabras del líder para después seguir con el encuentro.

Cada golpe que Kevin le lograba dar era regresado y así molesto de esto decidió darle fin a la batalla.

En un ágil movimiento se acercó al villano el cual intentó darle un golpe descendente el cual esquivo mientras se deslizaba por el suelo y gracias a la lluvia logró colocarse detrás de su oponente al cual antes que pudiera reaccionar le clavo sus kagune en el pecho para después liberar un viento cortante el cual hizo que todos los órganos del villano se dañaran para después soltarlo y antes de dejarlo reaccionar lo tomó del cuello para después arrancarle la tráquea de una mordida y así dejándolo ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Los gritos ahogados se podían escuchar en todo el edificio y los villanos en píe decidieron escapar así dejando atrás a su moribundo jefe el cual dejaría desangrarse asta que moriría en un charco de su propia sangre.

El resto de la noche se siguieron escuchando gritos de dolor y angustia en el edificio. La mañana siguiente se anunció en las noticias que el famoso ghoul mejor conocido por la CCG como el Ghoul de un Ojo, atacó a un grupo de villanos a los cuales asesino. La CCG anunció que se encargaría de ese ghoul lo más pronto posible


	2. 3amigos (03-08 20:56:05)

La historia de 3 amigos

Prólogo:

Esta Historia comienza en un mundo donde los héroes son reales pero hay algo que lo diferencia de otros mundos…

Atención a todas la unidades, se han registrado varios asesinatos en un edificio de oficinistas en Tokio y por lo que han dicho los testigos esto es un ataque de Ghouls…

-¿Cuanto es 1000-7?

-Por favor no me mates, tengo una hija pequeña la cual aun tengo que cui… ¡Agg! .

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquel pobre hombre el cual murió de una forma muy dolorosa pues en la escena se podía observar como un hombre lo había atravesado en el estómago mientras que con su otra mano lo tomaba del cuello para después comenzar a jalar asta que le arrancó la cabeza y justo después comenzó a devorarlo.

-Ahh que asco, este tipo tiene un mal sabor, pero no puedo decirle que no a una comida. Fue lo que dijo para después seguir comiendo las viseras del cuerpo del decapitado hombre.

Mientras que a sus espaldas se podían observar varios cuerpos, algunos de estos eran de civiles mientras otros eran de héroes los cuales estaban desmembrados o simplemente con agujeros en el cuerpo. Y entre esa pila de cadáveres se encontraba uno el cual estaba en las últimas.

-Maldición… desearía poder hacer algo… para detener a este monstruo.

Dijo susurrando aquel moribundo héroe pero de un momento a otro la sala se cubrió de un color rojo brillante para segundos después del piso a un lado del héroe salir una persona de cabellos dorados como el sol.

El ghoul al ver este suceso dejó de comer a la persona y así decidió acercarse para ver que sucedía.

* * *

2 / 11

-Por favor acaba con ese monstruo. Si lo haces… te daré lo que sea.- Dijo para después morir por el perdida de sangre.

-Quien se supone que eres y en qué momento apareciste- Pregunto el ghoul con cierta curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Invocar a un demonio de clase alta para una tarea tan fácil… ah que desperdicio. Fue lo que dijo el demonio para después estirar uno de sus brazos y así formarse un círculo mágico del cual salió una gran llamarada de fuego la cual atacó sin previo aviso al ghoul el cual alcanzó a esquivar al último segundo.

-Parece que eres alguien poderoso.- Fue lo que dijo para después materializar su Kagune el cual tenía 4 tentáculos y con forma de cristales de los cuales uno sobresalía el otro.

Para así lanzarse a atacar al demonio…

Este es un mundo el cual es habitado por personas sobre humanas, Ghouls monstruos que devoran humanos, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos.

Prácticamente en este mundo jamás se perdió contacto con las deidades además de existir demás razas y mitologías las cuales coexisten con los humanos y ghouls pero estos no saben de la existencia de los seres mitológico los cuales viven a escondidas de estos.

Una cosa que ase especial a lo ghouls es que ellos no tiene "singularidad" la cual hace que las personas comunes y corrientes tengan poderes que cualquiera pudiera imaginar pero esto depende en que familia haigas nacido pues estas "singularidades" son hereditarias de cada familia.

Y aquí es donde comienza la historia. En un mundo donde existen varias razas 3 sin saberlo formarán una gran amistad. Estos son…

Kazuo Himura: un humano con singularidad el cual se volvió un villano por destinos de la vida.

Kevin Kyouya: Un ghoul el cual aprendió a vivir sin depender de carne humana aunque aún la consume.

Etsu Bael: Un demonio el cual vive en la tierra a petición que le hizo a sus padres los cuales aceptaron así dejándolo como uno de los líderes de la ciudad pero teniendo una infancia como cualquier niño normal.

* * *

3 / 11

Esta es la historia de como estos 3 amigos cambiaron al Mundo, aquellos que se volvieron los más grandes de su propia sociedad, está es su historia.

Cómo en cualquier historia todo tiene un inicio y está no es la excepción.

Esto comienza con un pequeño niño solo el cual está sentado un columpio abandonado en medio de un parque, este niño es el pequeño Kazuo el cual tenía 5 años de edad en ese monto.

Su soledad se debía a lo crueles que pueden ser los niños por cosas tan simples. En su caso fue su singularidad, el poder emanar rayos de tu cuerpo no parece ser suficiente para impresionarlos y por cosas tan simple como esas pueden arruinarle la vida a cualquiera incluso a un niño.

Mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos dos chicos se fueron acercando poco a poco asta estar a un lado de él.

-¿Disculpa podemos usar el columpio libre?- Hablo uno de los niños así sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ehh, los siento mucho no volveré a molestarlos- fue lo que dijo para después pararse e irse lentamente del lugar pero antes de siquiera dar 2 pasos el otro el mismo chico lo detuvo.

-No nos estas molestando, pero ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? -Dijo así dejando al pequeño Kazuo sin palabras pues siempre había estado solo, nunca lo habían invitado a jugar así que después de digerir las palabras aceptó felizmente.

-Soy Kazuo un gusto-

-Yo soy Etsu-

-Y yo Kevin-

Así los 3 comenzando a jugar asta que el día terminó y todos regresaron a sus hogares.

Kazuo al llegar a casa fue corriendo a hablar con su mamá y contarle todo lo que ocurrió ese día lo cual fue escuchado por su madre y así ella con una bella sonrisa decirle -Me alegro que al fin tengas- y así al día siguiente después de la escuela regreso al parque donde los volvió a ver y así volvieron a jugar.

* * *

4 / 11

Esos niños, sus amigos, fueron lo que lo sacaron de la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba cayendo cada día pues en su escuela nada había cambiado pero para no preocupar a sus nuevos amigos y a su madre decidió callarlo y no decir nada.

Así pasó el tiempo en el cual siguió reuniéndose con ellos casa día después de la escuela. El que estuvieran en escuelas separadas no importaba que dejaran de verse y así pasaron rápidamente 5 años.

En estos 5 años los niños siguieron con su amistad así volviéndose casi como hermanos.

Pero cierto día sucedió algo el cual marcaría a los niños de cierta forma pues Kazuo se terminó mudando.

Los niños al inicio se pusieron tristes después de su partida pero siguieron con sus vidas.

Una nueva ciudad, nueva vida, supongo que todo mejorará.- Fue lo que dijo Kazuo aún pensando en sus amigos pues antes de irse hicieron la promesa que seguirán volviéndose fuertes asta que el día en el que se encontrarán.

Todo iba bien para Kazuo o al menos así duró asta que entró a la escuela donde todo se repitió. En el tiempo en el que estuvo con sus amigos ellos le ayudaron con su singularidad y así aprendió a controlarlo mejor pero eso no sirvió para cambiar las cosas pues las burlas y acoso por parte de sus compañero volvió.

Su vida se volvió dura pero aun con las burlas y acoso decidió seguir adelante por la promesa que hizo y así siguió entrenando para volverse un héroe el cual salvará a sus amigos y a la apersona que estén sufriendo como el.

Todo estaba mejorando poco a poco y su sueño estaba más vivo que nunca pero todo cambió un día.

El se encontraba en un centro comercial junto con su madre comprando varias cosas que necesitaban pero de un segundo a otro una batalla entre un héroe que podía controlar la tierra a voluntad y un villano que podía usar ondas sónicas comenzó.

Todo fue tan rápido para todos que en menos de un minuto muchas personas quedaron atrapadas entre el fuego cruzado y Kasuo junto con su madre no fueron la excepción.

* * *

5 / 11

Todo era un caos, explosiones por todos lados y los daños no se hicieron esperar. Toda la estructura empezó a dañarse asta que en cierto punto de la pelea con la conminó.

-Aquí termina tu reino de maldad, es tu fin villano.- fueron las palabras del héroe el cual en una medida desesperada por atrapar al tipo hizo caer el techo sin preocuparse por los civiles.

-Espera idiota que estas haciendo.- Fueron las palabras del villano el cual en un acto el cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, un acto de bondad en donde el villano utilizó sus ondas sónicas para destruir los pedazos de escombro que caía del techo así salvando a varios civiles pero el héroe en un acto estúpido en vez de ir a salvar a los testigos decidió lanzarse contra el villano el cual detenía el techo con su poder pues este estaba a punto de colapsar así dejando que este callera en las personas así matando a una gran cantidad.

-ma.. ¡Mamá!- fueron los gritos del pequeño el cual veía la trágica escena de ver a su madre siendo aplastada de la cintura para abajo por un gran escombro.

Entre esas víctimas estaba la madre de Kazuo, el lo vio todo y le hizo cambiar su visión del mundo y decidió que si no fuera por los héroes su madre aún, su razón por la cual aún no caía en la oscuridad, seguiría viva.

Tiempo después el héroe fue felicitado por sus logros, ignorando a todas las víctimas y lo único que hizo fue incrementar su odio por los héroes.

Cada día que pasaba su odio incrementaba y así fue como en un acto de venganza decidió que se volvería un villano el cual acabaría con todos los héroes pues estos le arruinaron la vida…

El tiempo pasó y mientras Kazuo se volvía uno de los Villanos más poderosos en todo Tokio sucedían otras cosas en su ciudad natal Khuo.

/Tiempo actual en un edificio en Khuo/

-Ma.. Maldito—fueron las palabras de un villano el cual acababa de ser atravesado por varios tentáculos en el pecho y el abdomen para después de un rápido movimiento retirarlos y el caer al suelo.

-De ténganlo -fue el grito de otro villano el cual murió segundos después.

* * *

6 / 11

-Nos ataca un ghoul- fue otro grito que se escucho para después ser sofocado.

-Maldición- fueron las palabras de un villano con el cuerpo de un de un rinoceronte el cual se abalanzo contra el sujeto que los atacaba y así soltó un golpe el cual sería esquivando muy fácilmente.

-Tengo hambre así que por favor mueran- fueron las palabras del ghoul el cual lanzó al tipo contra una pared para después salir de las sombras y así poderse ver quién es.

-Es el Ghoul de un ojo, no podemos contra el corran- esas y otras más eran las palabras que se escuchaban.

Aquel ghoul no era nadie más que Kevin el cual estaba atacando a un grupo de criminales los cuales se aliaron con varios Villanos.

Aquel hombre rinoceronte salió de la pared y así corrió asta acercarse con la intención de golpear a Kevin en el rostro pero este esquivaría el golpe sin problemas. Y sin pensarlo un segundo saco su Kagune el cual tenía cuatro tentáculos de color negro y de un solo movimiento atravesó el estómago del villano.

-Im…posible, se supone que mi piel es más dura que el acero—Fueron las últimas palabras del villano pues después de un rápido movimiento retiro los tentáculos así saliendo viseras y órganos internos los cuales ahora eran visibles a simple vista así dejando un horrible paisaje.

-Como te atreves maldito—dijo el líder de los villanos el cual llegó en el momento justo.

-Es el jefe-

-Estamos salvados- esos y más eran los diálogos de los que aún seguían vivos.

El líder sin perder tiempo activo su singularidad la cual hacía que los brazos del hombre crecieran de gran manera para después lanzarse a golpear a Kevin el cual esquivo los golpes con dificultad pero sin dejar pasar la oportunidad contrataco con uno de sus tentáculos pero fue detenido en el último segundo por el hombre.

* * *

7 / 11

Utilizando los otros tentáculos que tenía libres y sin perder tiempo atacó al villano al cual intentó atravesar en el abdomen pero antes de siquiera lograrlo el hombre lo golpeó en el estómago con su mano libre así lanzándolo a volar asta chocar la pared.

-Este será tu fin.- Fueron las palabras del líder para después seguir con el encuentro.

Cada golpe que Kevin le lograba dar era regresado y así molesto de esto decidió darle fin a la batalla.

En un ágil movimiento se acercó al villano el cual intentó darle un golpe descendente el cual esquivo mientras se deslizaba por el suelo y gracias a la lluvia logró colocarse detrás de su oponente al cual antes que pudiera reaccionar le clavo sus kagune en el pecho para después liberar un viento cortante el cual hizo que todos los órganos del villano se dañaran para después soltarlo y antes de dejarlo reaccionar lo tomó del cuello para después arrancarle la tráquea de una mordida y así dejándolo ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Los gritos ahogados se podían escuchar en todo el edificio y los villanos en píe decidieron escapar así dejando atrás a su moribundo jefe el cual dejaría desangrarse asta que moriría en un charco de su propia sangre.

El resto de la noche se siguieron escuchando gritos de dolor y angustia en el edificio. La mañana siguiente se anunció en las noticias que el famoso ghoul mejor conocido por la CCG como el Ghoul de un Ojo, atacó a un grupo de villanos a los cuales asesino. La CCG anunció que se encargaría de ese ghoul lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto...

-¿¡Etsu puedes venir un momento¡?. – pronunció en voz alta una mujer.

-¡Por supuesto mamá!. -Contestó Etsu el cual se encontraba en una habitación llena de pósteres de anime y varias figuras de estos.

F XeSe levantó de la cama y rápidamente salió de la habitación para así bajar por las escaleras asta llegar a la sala de estar donde se encontraba.

-¿Sucede algo mamá?.

* * *

8 / 11

-Acaso lo olvidaste.-

-Ah… si, lo ciento mamá pero lo olvidé.

Mientras Suspira lo con una sonrisa – hay hijo mío, hoy tenemos que ir a el inframundo por tus evil piece?-

-Ohh Claro, era eso jajaja. –contestó Etsu con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Tu padre nos está esperando allá así que apresúrate-

Así después de esas palabras Etsu fue a arreglarse y después de un rato salió de su habitación donde y bajando las escaleras su madre ya lo esperaba en el pasillo.

¿Listo?—preguntó ella.

Listo—Le contesto Etsu para después debajo de ellos crearse un círculo mágico en el cual desaparecieron.

Territorio Bael, Casa principal de la familia de Etsu.

En medio de un gran salón apareció un círculo mágico con el escudo de la casa Bael y de él aparecieron Etsu y su madre.

-Aquí estamos. –Dijo la madre de Etsu la cual dio unos pasos asta llegar a una gran y elegante puerta. –¿vienes? –Preguntó su madre.

-Ah claro. –Dijo Etsu el cual salía de sus pensamientos para así seguirla.

Así después de cruzar la puerta entraron al salón principal en el cual se encontraba todo el clan Bael y así después de mirar a todos los presentes nito que se encontraba su tía Venelana Gremory, antes Bael pues ella al casarse adoptó el apellido de su esposo Zeoticus Gremory y el

* * *

9 / 11

actual patriarca de su clan. Aún lado de él se encontraban sus dos hijos, Sirzechs y Rías sus primos.

Era algo raro verlos presentes en una simple reunión de familia pero pensando que era simplemente por lo de las piezas así que no le resto importancia.

Después de una larga reunión familiar Etsu recibió sus piezas y se preguntaran porque a las edad de 15 años si era un demonio parte de unos de los clanes más fuertes. Pues la respuesta es que este se había negado a recibirlas todo ese tiempo pues le parecían innecesarias aún pero después de hablar por mucho tiempo con sus padres este aceptó.

Toc, toc. –¿Podemos entrar? –Fueron las palabras de un hombre en la puerta de la habitación de Etsu.

Adelante.—contestó este para así después unos segundos entrar sus padres junto con sus tíos Zeoticus y Venelana más los patriarcas del clan Sitri.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Etsu con duda pues no todos los días entraban dos de los líderes de los clanes más importantes de los pilares.

Venimos a hablar sobre algunas cosas hijo mío. –Fueron las palabras de su padre. –Y de que se trata?.

Pues veníamos a saber tu opinión sobre el que nuestras hijas estén a cargo del territorio en el que te encuentras, obviamente serás también estarás a cargo –Habló Zeoticus el cual lo miraba con una cálida mirada.

Pues a mi me da igual pero igual hablando que es el territorio donde vivo les daré una condición –Hablo Etsu.

Y de que se trataría.—Opino el patriarca Sitri.

Pues que yo sea el que esté a cargo o el principal además que con cada decisión a base del territorio tengan que acudir a mi además que si quieren incluir a alguien de la ciudad a su corte acudan a mi primero para avisar. Con esas normas no abra ningún problema. –Ellos al escuchar esas palabras se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y de pensarlo hablaron.

* * *

10 / 11

Bien, aceptamos tus términos pero todos tendrán el mismo nivel de decisión con lo que sucederá con la ciudad -Habló Zeoticus.

Bien pero si alguien decide hacer algo primero que acudir con todos para que tenga inconvenientes. –Contestó Etsu.

Bien, ahora que todo está decidido creo que es tiempo de felicitarte por obtener tus piezas –Volvió a hablar Zeoticus el cual se acerco y le felicito a su sobrino y así asta que pasaron todos y después de una conversación sin importancia se marcharon así nada más dejando a Etsu con su madre.

¿Por qué colocaste esas condiciones hijo?—Fueron las palabras de su madre.

La verdad lo hice por estar informado de todo lo que sucede y por si deciden hacer daño o meter a mis amigos en lo sobrenatural –Fueron las palabras de Etsu para después debajo de el crear un círculo de teletransportacion y así llegar a la cima de unos de los edificios de Khuo.

-Además que Kazuo esta por llegar a la ciudad y no quiero dañen a uno de mis amigos. –Habló Etsu en un susurro mientras veía el hermoso paisaje que daba la ciudad en la noche.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-Jefe está seguro que quiere ir a Khuo, escuche que es una de las ciudades donde más muertes de Villanos hay gracias a los Ghouls.—Habló un hombre no mayor a los 20 años a otro el cual se encontraba sentado en un escritorio el cual estaba llenos de Mapas y varios montones de hojas en los cuales se encontraba escribiendo.

Por supuesto, además viví un tiempo en esa ciudad y hace una semana compré la misma casa en la que solía vivir además que me inscribí a una preparatoria, ya esta decidido. –Dijo aquel joven el cual terminaba de firmar los documentos.

-Pero señor – Pero fue interrumpido antes de completar la oración.

* * *

11 / 11

-Sin peros, ya lo decidí – Dijo el joven el cual terminó y se levantó del escritorio. –Tengo que irme, mi padre piensa que estoy en las clases extras de la escuela o en el club así que esta conversación queda fuera de discusiones. –Terminó de hablar para después salir por la puerta.

-Señor... –Dijo el hombre el cual solo se quedó observando la salida.

Una semana después. Escuela Kuoh.

Caminando hacia la puerta de la escuela, se puede ver a un hombre joven el cual portaba el uniforme.

-Espero que sea verdad que ellos están en esta escuela. –Eran las palabras de Kazuo el cual entraba a la escuela.

¿Quién es el? ¿Será un nuevo estudiante? ¿Será soltero? –Esas y otras más eran las preguntas que se cuestionaban la mayoría de los estudiantes las cuales eran mujeres.

Un dato curioso era que esa escuela hace unos años era sólo para chicas pero hace poco tiempo lo volvieron un colegio mixto y muchos chicos se inscribieron.

Después de caminar por toda la escuela Kazuo llegó a un edificio extraño y lúgubre.


End file.
